


[Podfic of] Stick Around

by klb



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by batssAuthor's summary: When Rebecca stopped paying her lease, she also accidentally stopped paying rent.It's the roommates AU that no one asked for!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stick Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394795) by [batss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batss/pseuds/batss). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Stick%20Around.mp3) | **Size:** 70.2 MB | **Duration:** 57:46

| 

Cover Art by klb.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I adore this show and this story! It was so much fun and such a smooth process to record and edit it, which I think is a credit to how clear and wonderful the characters are on the show and how beautifully batss wrote them here.


End file.
